nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Of Suns and Moons
Of Suns and Moons (太陽と月の, Taiyō to Tsuki no), is an All-Original Scifi Fantasy Manga/Light Novel series being written by Shea Marks. Summary 11,600 years ago a series of three cataclysms occurred on earth due to supernatural means caused by a war between the Antedilluvian civilizations known as Atlantis and Lemuria. The most notable one being the third and last one known as the great flood. As a result the earth's axial tilt was reduced from it's previous 30 degree inclination and mystical energy within the ley lines and vile vortices were disrupted plunging humanity into a new stone age. Most of the space traveling capable species were able to leave earth before it was too late with some of them being part of the Atlantean race. Now in the 21st century CE during the 2020s, 200 years after the last Galactic War, Earth has regained it's mystical connections with it's inhabitants and earth is once more a spiritual hotspot in the galaxy and has reached the point of public first contact with aliens. Despite this, earth is now involved in a galactic cold war between the Sphere Alliance and the Shadow Syndicate. The Atlantean people begin a program where Terrans and Atlanteans exchange colonists to encourage coexistence and exchange of information in earth's early interstellar years. A young Atlantean Prince and Magus by the name of Lucifer Aracel Inlustris meets a few of these Terrans on his home planet, Osiris. Together with a few of his friends form a treasure hunting and mercenary group to explore the galaxy and take on dangerous jobs while accumulating funding for Magical research. Lucifer however has an Alterior motive for doing this, and that is to find out who is orchestrating the civil unrest and corruption within parliament of the Atlantean Empire. The Atlantean Empire is going through a transitional period with a lot of civil unrest as the older and younger generations' views and priorities conflict. It has been 200 years since the end of the last galactic war and the age of bloodshed and conquest came to a close. Sadly, there are still a lot of older generations whom are skeptical of this new empire sustained by diplomacy and compassion, some even go further as to attempt a coup. Some of these extremists are only the tip of the iceberg of things that stand in the way of Lucifer's dreams of a Utopian Empire. Cast !!!UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!! Antagonists Primary *'Nero Noctis Elysius' (Atlantean) Major *'Nefertari Alayla Argyros' (Atlantean) *'Satan' (Devil) *'Beelzebub' (Devil) *'Belphagor' (Demon) *'Asmodeus' (Devil) *'Mammon' (Demon) *'Belial' (Devil) *'Leviathan' (Devil) *'Astaroth' (Demon) *'Oriens' (Demon) *'Paimon' (Demon) *'Bael' (Demon) *'Beleth' (Demon) *'Amaymon' (Demon) *'Adramelech' (Demon) *'Neti Sangasu' (Annunaki) *'Ninki Ninkurra' (Annunaki) *'Siduri Ninkurra' (Annunaki) *'Talan Kateln' (Maitre) *'Etel Shubnalu' (Annunaki) *'Nasha Sisuthros' (Annunaki) *'TBA' (Kyllimir-Auk) *'Loryax Thimpakmin' (Draconian) *'Thameila Nyachal' (Draconian) *'TBA' (Shamtbhala) *'TBA' (Tanzany) Minor *'Abaddon' (Angel) *'Loki' (Diety) *'Amatsu Mikaboshi' (Diety) *'Set' (Diety) *'Ragan Cohren' (Indugutk) *'Antum Gemekala' (Annunaki) Supporting *'TBA' (Draconian) *'TBA' (Maitre) *'TBA' (Saurian) *'TBA' (Iguanoid) *'TBA' (Rigelian) *'TBA' (Archon) *'Apophis' (Diety) Protagonists Primary *'Lucifer Aracel Inlustris' (Atlantean) Major *'Carmael Lila El-Altair' (Enochian) *'Nathan Lee Skyhawk' (Aryan) *'Alice Aria MacArthur' (Aryan) *'Isabella Lucia Octavius' (Atlantean) *'Tenshi Fujioka' (Aryan) *'Kaede Fujioka' (Aryan) *'Asahiko Minamoto' (Aryan) *'Katsuki Minamoto' (Aryan) *'Saito Tanaka' (Aryan) *'Aishu Song' (Aryan) *'Sebastian Alistair Caldwell' (Aryan) *'Alexander Alonso Wagner' (Aryan) *'Adeline Claire Dubois' (Aryan) *'Zendaya Taraja Okafor' (Aryan) *'Elikapeka Kai Kalani' (Aryan) *'Aurora Aurelia Inlustris' (Atlantean) *'Atticus Anton Inlustris' (Atlantean) *'Estelle Sofia Inlustris' (Atlantean) *'Altalune Cherie Coiteux' (Atlantean) *'Arielle Elise Colette' (Lemurian) *'Augustus Anthony Inlustris' (Atlantean) *'Serafina Angeline Inlustris' (Atlantean) *'Annabel April Inlustris' (Atlantean) *'Corvus Solis Inlustris' (Atlantean) *'Cornell Celestine Octavius' (Atlantean) *'Felix Flavian Falco' (Atlantean) *'Louise Noelle LaCroix' (Atlantean) *'Claire Elaine LaCroix' (Atlantean) *'TBA' (Atlantean) *'Ashtar Sheran' (Ancient) *'Sananda Kumara (Jesus Christ)' (Ancient) Minor *'Ace Fidel Octavius' (Atlantean) *'Corneille Clovis LaCroix' (Atlantean) *'TBA' (Atlantean) *'TBA' (Atlantean) *'TBA' (Atlantean) *'TBA' (Atlantean) *'TBA' (Atlantean) *'TBA' (Atlantean) *'TBA' (Atlantean) *'TBA' (Pleiadian) *'TBA' (Draconian) *'TBA' (Solipsi Rai) *'TBA' (Andromedan) *'TBA' (Telosian) *'TBA' (Carian) *'TBA' (Lyran) *'TBA' (Ummite) *'TBA' (Atlantean) *'TBA' (Annunaki) *'TBA' (Lyran) *'TBA' (Yahyel) *'TBA' (Procyonian) *'TBA' (Selenite) *'TBA' (Lemurian) *'TBA' (Lemurian) *'TBA' (Lemurian) *'TBA' (Orion) *'TBA' (Eben) *'TBA' (Nommo) *'TBA' (Antarian) *'TBA' (Octorian) *'TBA' (Insectoid) *'TBA' (Muffat) *'TBA' (Cetian) *'TBA' (Blue Avian) *'TBA' (Largan) *'TBA' (Korendian) *'TBA' (Cygnusian) *'TBA' (Orion) *'TBA' (Agarthan) *'TBA' (Antarean) *'TBA' (Altairian) *'TBA' (Shakani) *'TBA' (Akartian) *'TBA' (Santinian) Supporting *'TBA' (Atlantean) *'TBA' (Atlantean) *'TBA' (Atlantean) *'TBA' (Atlantean) *'TBA' (Atlantean) *'Lucifer' (Angel) *'Azazel' (Angel) *'Michael' (Angel) *'Gabriel' (Angel) *'Raziel' (Angel) *'Ariel' (Angel) *'Metatron' (Angel) *'Samael' (Angel) *'Azrael' (Angel) *'Lailah' (Angel) *'Sophia' (Angel) *'Sariel' (Angel) *'Baraqiel' (Angel) *'Bezaliel' (Angel) *'Barachiel' (Angel) *'Nathaniel' (Angel) *'Shamsiel' (Angel) *'Samyaza' (Angel) *'Turiel' (Angel) *'Tamiel' (Angel) *'Arakiel' (Angel) *'Uriel' (Angel) *'Anael' (Angel) *'Daniel' (Angel) *'Remiel' (Angel) *'Raguel' (Angel) *'Sandalphon' (Angel) *'Jophiel' (Angel) *'Zadkiel' (Angel) *'Haniel' (Angel) *'Sariel' (Angel) *'Camael' (Angel) *'Cassiel' (Angel) *'Sachiel' (Angel) *'Kokabiel' (Angel) *'Chazaqiel' (Angel) *'Amaros' (Angel) *'Batariel' (Angel) *'Jeremiel' (Angel) *'Ananiel' (Angel) *'Zaqiel' (Angel) *'Phanuel' (Angel) *'Sathariel' (Angel) *'Yomiel' (Angel) *'Gadreel' (Angel) *'Sarael' (Angel) *'Liwet'(Angel) *'Yahweh' (Deity) *'Asherah' (Deity) *'Zeus' (Deity) *'Hera' (Deity) *'Poseidon' (Deity) *'Hades' (Deity) *'Persephone' (Deity) *'Amaterasu' (Deity) *'Susanoo' (Deity) *'Tsukiyomi' (Deity) *'Ra' (Deity) *'Horus' (Deity) *'Ihy' (Deity) *'Hathor' (Deity) *'TBA' (Ancient) *'TBA' (Ancient) *'TBA' (Ancient) *'TBA' (Ancient) *'TBA' (Ancient) More Coming Soon... Chapters Inspirations The series was inspired by various anime but was primarily inspired by several conspiracy theories, religious/philosophical works and scientific theories as well as various mythologies, occultism/esotericism, and supernatural origins. One of it's main foundations is the works of Edgar Cayce's prophecies and Helena Blavatsky's messages as well as some HP Lovecraft among other works. Ancient Aliens is also a big influence in this series' creation. Themes Opening Theme: Get Right Back To Where We Started From Closing Theme 1: Earth Angel Closing Theme 2: Magic Alternate Closing Theme: Sweetest Dreams Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **Any concept or work by the author relating to this series is sole property of the user and cannot be used, referenced, or redistributed without his or her permission. **Yes my real life name is Shea Marks. **If you wish to collaborate with the author please contact him or her at their userpage, ArtistOfTheDaleks. Yes you will be mentioned in the contributor page within books upon publishing and given credit for your contributions. **High quality original art is a crucial need in this project if any artist wishes to join in they are all welcome. **© Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 01:37, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content